Silvery & Co
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Le tailleur habituel de Sherlock a engagé un apprenti, et le détective en soupire d'avance. C'est bien la peine de se faire faire un costume neuf si c'est pour qu'un jeunot inexpérimenté sabote le travail...


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis de retour, j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps... Mais ça y est, je retrouve enfin un peu de temps à consacrer à FFnet ! (D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour remercier les adorables lecteurs qui continuent de me reviewer/mettre en fav/etc... Je suis terriblement en retard dans mes réponses aux reviews et aux PM, mais ça va arriver, c'est promis, je ne vous oublie pas !)**

 **Alors alors, qu'est-ce que je vous ai pondu là...? Hum... Je vous avoue que c'était censé être un simple PWP, mais je ne sais pas comment, je me suis retrouvée avec un scénario (tout relatif, hein, on est loin de The Real You :p), du fluff, bref, la totale. Mon romantisme me perdra !**

 **Du coup, je ne vous explique pas pourquoi cette fic est en rating M, hein ? ;)**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie mon incroyable Nalou, qui a su me donner les coups de pied au cul nécessaires à terminer cette fic. Un très joyeux non-anniversaire à toi !**

 **... et une très bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

« ... très bien. J'arrive. »

Le vieil homme raccrocha le téléphone avec un soupir et un demi-sourire embêté. Ça tombait mal, mais y avait-il vraiment un moment opportun pour les pannes de voiture ? Il contourna le comptoir et entrouvrit la porte de l'arrière-boutique, où son apprenti était en train de faire des retouches sur le costume d'un client.

« John. John ! appela-t-il en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit de la machine à coudre.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux de son travail.

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- La voiture de ma femme est en panne. Je vais devoir aller chercher mes petites-filles à l'école à sa place.

\- Oh. Vous voulez que je garde la boutique ? Je peux finir ces retouches plus tard, elles sont pour la semaine prochaine.

Le tailleur grimaça.

\- C'est que monsieur Holmes avait rendez-vous cet après-midi, et il est... particulier. J'aurais voulu être là la première fois que tu le voyais. C'est mon meilleur client, mais c'est aussi le plus difficile...

John sourit.

\- Je crois que vous ne passez pas un jour sans me parler de lui. Je devrais m'en tirer, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Il vient pour un nouveau costume. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre ses mesures et lui présenter les échantillons de tissus.

\- D'accord.

\- Il faut vraiment que je file, marmonna l'homme en jetant un œil à sa montre. J'essaie de faire vite.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Soyez plutôt prudent au volant. Je saurai me débrouiller avec monsieur Holmes.

Le tailleur hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

\- Oui, oui... J'ai confiance en toi, mais lui est imprévisible. Bonne chance ! »

John lui adressa un petit sourire et un signe de tête, et son patron sortit. La clochette de l'entrée tinta, puis le silence revint dans la boutique déserte.

ooo

Lorsqu'à seize heures trente précises, Sherlock Holmes entra chez Silvery & Co., John sentit son estomac se liquéfier jusque dans ses talons.

De toutes les informations que son patron aurait pu lui donner à propos de l'homme, il avait négligé les plus importantes. L'apprenti tailleur s'en fichait qu'il soit désagréable, hautain et pointilleux. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit exigeant à l'extrême et ait la répartie acide. Il aurait aimé savoir que Sherlock Holmes était grand, incroyablement charismatique, et tout simplement irréel.

Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller malgré lui, voulant inconsciemment absorber plus encore l'image de l'homme, la capturer et la graver dans sa mémoire. En une seconde, son corps passa de normal à glacé à brûlant, puis les braises qui l'avaient envahi se muèrent en une sueur froide courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le regard pâle, d'une couleur improbable, les boucles noires qui contrastaient avec ses pommettes d'albâtre acéré, les longues mains agiles affairées à déboutonner le manteau qui le faisait paraître plus grand encore… John déglutit, s'abstenant tout juste de s'appuyer au comptoir pour ne pas tomber.

Puis le long manteau glissa de ses épaules, dévoilant un costume impeccable, et le client se détourna pour le suspendre à la patère installée à côté de l'entrée. La bouche du jeune homme se dessécha devant les jambes interminables et les fesses parfaites moulées de noir.

Le déclic du verrou que l'homme venait de pousser, les enfermant tous deux dans la boutique, résonna dans l'esprit de John et le tira de sa transe. Son patron l'avait pourtant prévenu – monsieur Holmes fermait toujours à clé, était toujours le seul client dans la boutique, et détestait être dérangé pendant ses essayages.

John retroussa les manches de sa chemise et lança un sourire qu'il espérait avenant à Sherlock. A voix haute, il le salua. Silencieusement, il s'encouragea à monter à l'échafaud. _Il va devoir se déshabiller pour que je prenne ses mesures. Je suis foutu._ Tout en entraînant le client dans la salle d'essayages, il remercia le tablier aux poches remplies de divers ustensiles qui masquait son corps de la taille aux genoux.

ooo

Sherlock sut immédiatement, en entrant dans la boutique, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le tailleur ne l'attendait pas plus fidèlement qu'un chien bien dressé, et à sa place derrière le comptoir de bois ciré, c'était un jeune homme qui se tenait debout.

 _Oh, un apprenti. La barbe._

Il ôta son manteau et le suspendit, verrouillant la porte au passage, comme d'habitude. Silvery était certainement dans l'atelier. Il allait poser la question, de son habituel ton dédaigneux, mais le jeune inconnu le prit de vitesse, et le « où est Shaun ? » venimeux mourut sur ses lèvres.

« Monsieur Holmes ? Bienvenue. »

Sa voix était douce, un peu hésitante. Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais il releva un regard froid sur l'impudent – et son monde sembla basculer. La Terre changea d'axe, les Pôles s'inversèrent, la gravité disparut.

Le jeune homme le fixait avec des yeux plus bleus qu'un ciel d'été aux Caraïbes, ses courts cheveux d'or tombaient en désordre sur son front, et ses lèvres fines étaient étirées en un mince sourire. Il était en train de retrousser les manches de sa chemise blanche, dévoilant des avant-bras hâlés, à la musculature fine et définie.

Voyant que Sherlock ne se décidait pas à parler, le jeune homme reprit la parole en contournant le comptoir.

« Monsieur Silvery a dû s'absenter. Je suis John Watson, son apprenti, et je vais m'occuper de vous. Je crois que vous connaissez la maison. Si vous voulez bien aller vous installer dans la salle d'essayage, je vous y rejoins dans une minute. »

Sherlock aurait pu répondre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de perdre une minute, puisqu'il avait visiblement tous les outils nécessaires dans les poches de son tablier. Mais là, tout de suite, une minute lui serait utile, à lui aussi. Pour pouvoir passer de son costume au peignoir de coton doux sans que ces incroyables iris bleus puissent l'observer et le fassent réagir contre son gré.

 _Maîtrise-toi, Sherlock Holmes. Tu es un adulte responsable, pas un crève-la-faim prêt à se jeter sur le premier jeunot venu. Il a dix ans de moins que toi, au moins, nom de Dieu !  
_

ooo

L'extrémité métallique du mètre se posa à la base de ses cervicales, petit carré froid qui contrastait avec la chaleur des doigts de John. Sherlock serra les dents, retint un frisson. Il savait que son corps presque nu s'était couvert d'une fine chair de poule au premier contact, lorsque le jeune homme avait soigneusement mesuré son torse et ses bras. Toute sa peau était hérissée.

Le dos des doigts de l'apprenti frôla son épine dorsale alors qu'il déroulait le mètre jusqu'au bas de sa colonne, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de l'élastique de son caleçon de soie blanche.

John marmonna un chiffre, et le petit bruissement de son crayon sur son carnet accompagna sa voix. Sherlock ferma les yeux. John allait devoir revenir devant lui, et il ne pourrait pas manquer de voir ce que le fin sous-vêtement ne pouvait pas masquer.

« Montez sur le tabouret, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Holmes », demanda le jeune homme.

Sherlock obéit, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ainsi perché, le visage de John était exactement à la bonne hauteur pour... Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser, ça n'arrangeait pas son cas.

Le jeune homme se plaça face à son flanc, et posa cette fois le bout de son mètre sur sa taille, et le tendit jusqu'à sa cheville. Nouveau marmonnement, nouveau griffonnage. Son visage était étrangement rouge – il avait vu. Bien sûr qu'il avait vu.

Il contourna Sherlock, se remit face à lui, et son regard évita soigneusement _la zone_ tandis qu'il entourait la taille de Sherlock avec le ruban.

Le détective crispa sa mâchoire. Visiblement, John ne put pas s'en empêcher, car ses yeux tombèrent sur la soie tendue comme le rapace fond sur sa proie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de mordre dans cette peau pâle, là, juste sur l'os de la hanche, laisser l'empreinte de ses dents... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait explorer, des yeux, des mains et de la bouche, ce ventre et ces mystères voilés de soie. Déjà que le dos et les fesses du client lui avaient donné toutes les peines du monde pour se concentrer sur son travail…

Sans s'en rendre compte, John avait suivi son instinct et lâché son mètre, qui tomba mollement, avec un petit bruit froissé que les deux ignorèrent. Sherlock s'était figé, lèvres entrouvertes, sa respiration hésitant à reprendre. Les doigts de John crochetèrent l'élastique de son caleçon. Il ne put se retenir de donner un coup de langue au nombril, puis son souffle chaud courut dans la ligne de poils sombres qui disparaissait sous la soie tandis que ses lèvres voyageaient sur le ventre lisse du détective.

Il allait baisser le vêtement. Il allait le faire, tout l'indiquait, et Sherlock n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il en avait envie depuis qu'il était entré dans cette putain de boutique, depuis que ce gamin avait posé ses grands yeux bleus sur lui et roulé ses manches de chemise jusqu'au-dessus de ses coudes.

Les mains de John amorcèrent leur mouvement pour tirer le sous-vêtement vers le bas. Sherlock plongea une main dans ses cheveux blonds, pour l'encourager autant que pour garder son équilibre. Son cerveau oublia que respirer était une fonction vitale – plus rien ne comptait, sauf les doigts de John qui glissaient le long de son aine tout en entraînant le tissu.

Il était comme… hypnotisé. Les réactions de Holmes étaient addictives, et ne l'aidaient pas à se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de laisser tomber le sous-vêtement sur les chevilles du détective ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment face à face avec… avec… John déglutit. Oh, oui, il y faisait face, et rien ne lui faisait plus envie. Un petit coin de son cerveau soupira en se disant qu'il était vraiment cinglé – et le reste le fit taire. Un peu de folie n'avait jamais tué personne, si ?

Les doigts de Sherlock se crispant dans ses cheveux lui firent soudain perdre toute capacité à avoir des pensées construites, et il s'humecta les lèvres. Il n'osait surtout pas relever les yeux vers ceux qu'il sentait posés sur lui, brûlants. Agrippant d'une main la hanche de Sherlock, il enroula l'autre autour son érection. Le détective étouffa un grognement et raffermit sa prise sur la nuque de John, qui retint un sourire triomphant – ce n'était que le début. Il posa ses lèvres en haut de la cuisse de Sherlock, mordilla, traça son chemin du bout de la langue dans le creux de l'aine jusqu'à la jointure de l'entrejambe. Il remonta lentement le long du membre tendu, goûtant la peau fine et sensible, et saisit le bout entre ses lèvres, suçotant doucement. Cette fois-ci, Sherlock fut incapable de retenir le son indécent qui s'échappa de sa gorge, et sa deuxième main rejoignit la première dans les cheveux de John.

Son esprit habituellement si ordonné était mis sens dessus-dessous par les sensations que lui procuraient la bouche du jeune apprenti, qui avait entamé en lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa respiration lui semblait sifflante, et des gémissements sourds parvenaient à ses oreilles – était-ce vraiment lui qui émettait de tels bruits ? Les mains de John glissèrent de ses hanches à ses fesses, passèrent sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, remontèrent sur ses flancs couverts de chair de poule, sans que ses lèvres et sa langue ne s'arrêtent. Sherlock haletait sans aucune retenue, sentant son bas-ventre se contracter de plus en plus. Il grogna, tira légèrement sur les cheveux de John pour le prévenir – il était incapable de le lui dire à voix haute. Parler ? Impossible. Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà, une phrase ?

Le jeune homme ignora l'avertissement répété, prenant avidement toute la longueur de Sherlock dans sa bouche, creusant ses joues, et le détective ne put se retenir plus longtemps, se libérant entre les lèvres de l'apprenti avec un cri à peine ravalé.

John déglutit, se reculant lentement pour ne pas en mettre partout. Il lécha ses lèvres humides et déglutit à nouveau, l'esprit embrumé par son propre entrejambe, qu'il sentait pulser sous son tablier et ses vêtements. Il recula d'un demi-pas, et Sherlock faillit s'écrouler sur lui en descendant du tabouret, les chevilles toujours emmêlées dans son caleçon. Il se baissa prestement pour remettre le sous-vêtement, puis posa une main sur la taille de John, l'autre reprenant sa place sur sa nuque, empêchant le jeune homme de se détourner. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Sherlock se colla à lui, et d'un mouvement fluide, captura ses lèvres entre les siennes, se goûtant sur la bouche de John.

Ce qui avait démarré comme un baiser doux et tendre se transforma rapidement en une bataille désordonnée de langues, de lèvres et de dents, de souffles hasardeux et de mains baladeuses. John s'aperçut soudain qu'il était en train de reculer, poussé lentement mais sûrement vers le mur du salon d'essayage, les mains de Sherlock fermement posées sur ses hanches.

Alors que le détective allait céder à son envie irrésistible de détacher le tablier de John pour avoir accès à _en-dessous_ , ils furent stoppés net par la petite cloche de l'entrée, et la voix du tailleur.

« John, je suis rentré ! Où en es-tu avec Monsieur Holmes ? »

Les joues déjà rouges de John en devinrent presque lumineuses alors qu'il se dégageait de l'emprise de Sherlock et faisait plusieurs pas en arrière, se retrouvant le dos contre la cloison, tandis que le détective hoquetait de surprise, peinant à retrouver son souffle et ses esprits.

L'apprenti, lui, venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire – et il n'en menait pas large. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu se laisser aller à… Il n'osait même pas formuler la chose. _Bordel, John, tu n'as donc aucun amour-propre ?_ A la fois terriblement embarrassé et frustré par la tournure des évènements, John se racla la gorge, évitant le regard du détective, et se dirigea vers la porte. Sherlock l'arrêta en lui saisissant le bras.

« John , fit-il à voix basse, attends… »

John détourna les yeux, trop gêné pour supporter la lueur qui dansait dans les iris pâles. Il respira profondément, une fois, deux fois, et offrit un faible sourire à Sherlock.

« Toutes les mesures sont prises, Monsieur Holmes est en train de se rhabiller, lança-t-il en direction de la porte.

Sa voix était restée presque stable, mais il se sentait frissonner sous le regard du détective.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je… je n'aurais pas dû vous… » ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix, tout à coup incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux de Sherlock.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, les joues brûlantes, et quitta la pièce.

Sherlock renfila ses vêtements mécaniquement, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

ooo

Sherlock rentra au 221B, Baker Street, ses pensées tourbillonnant trop vite pour qu'il puisse les saisir. Même si sa vie en avait dépendu, il n'aurait pas été capable de dire quels tissus il avait choisis pour son nouveau costume.

La fin de son rendez-vous s'était passée dans une atmosphère saturée d'une tension à laquelle Mr. Silvery paraissait complètement indifférent. Le vieil homme n'avait jamais été une lumière, ni un juge particulièrement habile des expressions humaines, mais Sherlock n'avait pourtant pas l'impression que John et lui-même aient été d'une telle discrétion. Ils étaient tous deux plus ou moins rouges, l'apprenti avait le regard fuyant et le sourire crispé, et le détective avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Tandis qu'il se rhabillait, il avait fouillé ses poches à la recherche d'un morceau de papier et d'un stylo, avait déniché un vieux ticket de caisse – _lait, œufs, pain : suffisamment banal pour ne pas l'effrayer, et Dieu sait que j'achète parfois des choses étranges,_ avait-il songé en vérifiant le ticket – et griffonné dessus un « Dîner ? » suivi de son numéro de téléphone portable. Hors de question de laisser passer une occasion pareille – et il n'était pas sans-cœur au point de laisser John frustré et persuadé de s'être fait utiliser.

Il avait plié le papier, et guetté l'occasion de le donner discrètement à John – mais Silvery était partout, et son apprenti n'arrêtait pas de sortir de la pièce pour aller chercher tel ou tel échantillon de tissu. En désespoir de cause, Sherlock l'avait glissé dans la poche arrière du jeune homme alors qu'il passait devant lui, tout en détournant l'attention du tailleur. John lui avait lancé un regard étrange, où la gêne le disputait à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère.

ooo

John grinça des dents sur tout le trajet de retour chez lui. Il refusait catégoriquement de laisser s'échapper l'humidité qui s'accumulait derrière ses paupières, et ses yeux le brûlaient lorsqu'il arriva enfin à son petit appartement.

L'excitation qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt s'était muée en amertume. Il se sentait vide, sale, de s'être laissé aller avec Monsieur Holmes. C'était un client, nom de Dieu, et il devait avoir dix ans de plus que lui… Et pour s'être laissé faire ainsi, il devait être habitué à ce genre de… services. Ecœuré de lui avoir laissé penser qu'il était du genre à faire ça à n'importe quel client, John frissonna. Et Holmes avait eu le culot de lui mettre une main aux fesses _devant son patron_ … Pas comme s'il l'avait remarqué, mais quand même !

John se déshabilla rapidement et fila sous la douche, tentant vainement de se débarrasser de ses pensées moroses en les faisant partir dans le siphon.

En sortant, vaguement plus détendu, il s'enroula dans une serviette et récupéra le tas de vêtements qu'il avait laissé par terre pour les mettre dans le bac à linge sale. Il vida soigneusement les poches, récupérant son portable, quelques pièces et un vieux ticket de caisse. Il y jeta un vague coup d'œil – lait, œufs, pain. Probablement les courses de la semaine précédente, pensa-t-il en chiffonnant le papier et le jetant à la poubelle.

ooo

Trois semaines plus tard, en retournant chez Silvery & Co., Sherlock s'était à peu près fait à l'idée que John n'ait pas voulu dîner avec lui. La déception était toujours là, sous-jacente, mais son esprit n'avait pas de place pour ce genre de futilités, alors il avait relégué les pensées liées au jeune homme à l'arrière-plan.

Mais sur le trajet, dans le taxi qui avançait à une allure de tortue dans le trafic londonien, Sherlock pouvait difficilement penser à autre chose. Il avait construit plusieurs hypothèses, dont aucune ne le satisfaisait.

La première, John n'avait pas trouvé son message – improbable. Il avait clairement remarqué le mouvement de Sherlock pour mettre le papier dans sa poche.

La deuxième, John l'avait trouvé et n'avait pas osé l'appeler – tout aussi improbable. Quand on avait le courage de faire une fellation à un parfait inconnu, un simple coup de téléphone était loin d'être une épreuve, si ?

La troisième, et la moins improbable du lot – John avait trouvé le message, et l'avait volontairement ignoré. Il ne voulait pas que cette… expérience… ait une suite. Pour quelle raison, Sherlock n'aurait su dire. Rebuté par la différence d'âge ? Finalement pas si attiré que ça ? Déjà engagé vis-à-vis de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il s'empêchait délibérément de penser à la dernière possibilité. John faisait peut-être ça régulièrement. Jouait de son innocence apparente et séduisait les clients. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Un pourboire ? Un bon mot pour lui à Silvery ? N'avait-il donc aucune dignité ?

Le détective finit par hausser les épaules. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aurait le fin mot de l'histoire – quitte à poser la question directement. Il n'avait jamais été réputé pour son tact, de toute façon.

Seize heures vingt-huit. John regarda l'horloge de la boutique pour la… il n'avait pas compté. Ses yeux se détachaient à peine des aiguilles depuis près d'une demi-heure.

L'apprenti tailleur poussa un profond soupir et tenta de faire bonne figure. Dans une minute et une poignée de secondes, Holmes allait passer la porte. Son costume neuf l'attendait dans le salon. John allait le lui faire essayer, il allait le regarder sous toutes les coutures – littéralement – pour vérifier que tout était parfait, et il n'avait aucune intention de rougir. Il allait faire son boulot, et ça s'arrêterait là. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait le nom _Holmes_ dans l'agenda de la boutique, il poserait un jour de congé.

Seize heures vingt-neuf. Le silence, bercé par le tic-tac de la vielle horloge, devenait oppressant. John fit rouler ses épaules, vérifia encore une fois que son tablier était correctement attaché – il avait fait un double nœud. Aucun risque que Holmes puisse le dénouer facilement. L'apprenti jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, vérifiant que son expression était impassible. Sa mâchoire était légèrement crispée, mais ça devrait suffire… _Surtout, ne te laisse pas déconcentrer,_ se répéta-t-il une dernière fois.

La clochette de l'entrée tinta.

En entrant dans la boutique, Sherlock agit comme d'habitude – enlever son manteau, le suspendre, verrouiller la porte. Il savait que Silvery était absent. Il y était pour quelque chose – une subtile remarque sur l'état de son costume à Mycroft, un froncement de sourcils imperceptible qui équivalait la plus méprisante des grimaces, et le tour était joué. Son frère ne se déplaçait _jamais_ jusqu'à la boutique, préférant faire venir le tailleur directement – pour une fois, Sherlock bénissait son complexe de supériorité – et il savait que Silvery n'enverrait pas John. Lui était difficile – Mycroft était infernal.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le comptoir, Sherlock fut soudain frappé par le froid qui régnait. Pas un froid physique, non, la boutique était chauffée comme d'habitude. C'était l'ambiance qui était glacée. John n'avait pas relevé les yeux de son cahier de croquis, ne l'avait pas salué. La ligne de ses épaules était tendue, la main qui tenait son crayon était crispée. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, puis reprit une expression neutre. Presque neutre – un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, John », fit-il doucement en s'approchant du comptoir.

Le jeune homme releva un regard dur, lui adressa un bref hochement de tête, gardant les lèvres serrées en une mince ligne. Sherlock ne montra rien, mais l'accueil le rendait perplexe. John respirait la colère et la rancune. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme alla ouvrir le salon d'essayage, le pas raide.

« Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer », lâcha-t-il froidement.

Avec un soupçon de sarcasme ? Sherlock n'était pas sûr. Il suivit l'apprenti dans la salle et sourit en apercevant son costume mis en évidence sur un portant.

« Je vous laisse vous préparer. Prévenez-moi lorsque vous êtes habillé, je viendrai évaluer le travail de précision à effectuer, annonça le jeune homme.

\- John... »

Trop tard. Il avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui. Sherlock étouffa un grognement rageur et se déshabilla, pliant soigneusement ses vêtements sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis il enfila le costume neuf.

Il était… Presque parfait. Il manquait les ourlets des chevilles, que John ajusterait directement sur lui, et il y avait certainement des détails à régler, mais le travail était d'une qualité incroyable. _Ce n'est pas Shaun qui l'a fait. Ce n'est pas son œuvre – c'est encore mieux._

Après s'être admiré pendant un nombre de minutes tout à fait raisonnable compte tenu de son absence totale de modestie, Sherlock entrouvrit la porte qui reliait le salon à la boutique. Vide. Le détective haussa un sourcil, et se dirigea vers celle qui menait à l'atelier. Il y frappa quelques coups discrets.

« John ? » appela-t-il à travers la porte.

L'apprenti déglutit, appuyé à deux mains sur la table de travail, la tête penchée en avant. Etait-il normal que rien que le parfum de Holmes l'enivre à ce point ? _Encore un peu de courage,_ s'intima-t-il en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il revint vers la salle d'essayages le plus lentement qu'il put lorsqu'il entendit Sherlock l'appeler. Cet homme aurait dû être illégal – beau à ce point, et une enflure pareille ? John serra les dents. Le client n'avait pas l'air de se sentir le moins du monde coupable. Comme s'il était normal de… de… L'apprenti secoua la tête, se débarrassa des images peu appropriées qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il entra dans la pièce où Sherlock se tenait, dos au miroir, en train de taper à toute vitesse sur son téléphone.

« Je suis là, signala John, glacial.

Le détective releva la tête, opina légèrement et termina son message. Il alla reposer son téléphone sur la chaise où il avait mis ses vêtements, et revint vers John avec un sourire d'excuses.

\- Pardon. Le Travail n'attend pas », fit-il.

John haussa les épaules. Et son travail à lui, il pouvait attendre ? Ravalant ses pensées amères, il s'approcha pour évaluer les éventuelles retouches que le costume demandait. Il essaya désespérément de ne pas remarquer à quel point les lignes des vêtements mettaient son corps en valeur. A quel point le rouge profond de la chemise contrastait avec sa peau d'albâtre, s'ouvrant sur une gorge parfaitement indécente. _Tu es irrécupérable, John. Concentre-toi, putain,_ se fustigea-t-il.

Sherlock s'efforça de respirer calmement et silencieusement, mais les gestes délicats de l'apprenti le rendaient fou. Il tirait légèrement une manche, posait une épingle, vérifiait la longueur des jambes...

Il finit par s'éloigner de quelques pas pour l'observer avec du recul, le regard critique.

« C'est presque ça... » murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de s'approcher à nouveau. Le jeune homme passa derrière Sherlock, corrigea la position du col de la chemise, puis de nouveau face à lui, il saisit les revers du col de la veste pour ajuster l'ensemble.

Le temps sembla se figer pour le détective. Il sentait le souffle de l'apprenti sur sa gorge découverte – et il était tout sauf régulier. Presque par réflexe, il leva les mains et attrapa les poignets du jeune homme, les maintenant en place sur sa veste, et inclina la tête vers l'avant tandis que John la relevait, surpris.

Ils se dévisagèrent, les yeux de John teintés d'une lueur indéfinissable – colère froide, désespoir, supplication ? Sherlock parvint à se reprendre juste avant de se noyer dans les iris troublés de l'apprenti. Il pencha son visage encore un peu et frôla les lèvres entrouvertes de John.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, tentant de se dégager des mains de Sherlock. Il regrettait tellement l'absence de son patron, qui aurait pu lui éviter cette situation…

« Laissez-moi tranquille, demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu ferme, et qui sortit vacillante.

\- Ne sois pas si tentant, alors, répliqua Sherlock doucement.

 _Vous pouvez parler,_ rétorqua John silencieusement. Il réessaya de faire lâcher prise à l'homme, mais sa poigne était implacable.

\- Laissez. Moi. Tranquille, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, sa voix refusant toujours de ne pas trembler.

La peur s'ajoutait à son ressentiment, s'attendant à ce que Holmes insiste, mais celui-ci le libéra avec un faible sourire.

\- Pardonne-moi, John, chuchota-t-il. Je sais que tu as refusé de venir dîner avec moi – enfin, tu n'as pas vraiment refusé, tu n'as simplement pas accepté – mais…

\- Dîner ? Vous ne m'avez pas invité à dîner, lâcha John en reculant d'un pas.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Si. Pas de façon très conventionnelle, je reconnais qu'il y a plus séduisant qu'un message griffonné sur un vieux ticket de caisse, mais je n'avais rien d'autre sur moi et Shaun ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle, je n'ai pas pu te demander directement.

\- Un vieux ticket de…

\- Lait, œufs, pain, récita Sherlock. Et au dos, il y avait l'invitation… Je te l'ai mis dans la poche arrière de ton pantalon. Je croyais que tu avais remarqué.

\- J'avais remarqué que vous m'aviez touché, marmonna John. Et j'ai trouvé le ticket. Mais je n'ai pas regardé le verso.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. _Imbécile,_ songea-t-il, mais il ne savait pas s'il s'adressait à John ou à lui-même. Puis il recentra son attention sur le jeune homme.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu étais en colère. Tu pensais que j'avais eu ce que je voulais, et que je te touchais de façon complètement éhontée devant ton patron ? Je t'assure que c'est la seule solution que j'aie trouvé. J'ai une dignité, à laquelle je tiens, et que tu avais déjà bien entamée… John, ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes.

L'apprenti déglutit. La situation avait changé, et il se sentait à présent vaguement honteux – mais enfin, il ne pouvait pas deviner, pour le ticket. Il aurait fallu le plier dans l'autre sens…

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes non plus, affirma-t-il, décidé à confirmer ce point. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris.

\- Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû te laisser faire. Je pensais avoir plus de contrôle sur moi-même, c'en est presque vexant…

John ricana.

\- A qui le dites-vous… !

Le détective eut un demi-sourire, puis se repassa la conversation dans sa tête.

\- Finalement, ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Quelle question ?

Sherlock avança jusqu'à John, et celui-ci resta en place. Il leva une main, caressa la joue de l'apprenti du bout des doigts. Il pencha la tête, et ses lèvres frôlèrent la mâchoire de John, le creux de son cou, son oreille.

\- Viens dîner avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une question.

\- Si, c'en est une », murmura Sherlock en embrassant sa tempe.

John hésita. Avec le détective penché sur lui, il avait le nez juste devant sa gorge, respirait l'odeur affolante de sa peau, en sentait presque le goût sur ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il réfléchir clairement dans cette position ? Mais Sherlock interrompit ses pensées qui divaguaient.

« Ça ne t'engage à rien, dit-il en se redressant. Je t'invite simplement à venir manger avec moi. Tu n'es même pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite. Je vais te redonner mon numéro. Tu auras toutes les cartes en main.

John hocha la tête, ne sachant que dire.

\- Tu as fini de mettre les épingles là où il fallait ? continua Sherlock, sautant du coq à l'âne.

\- Oui. Je… Je vais vous aider à l'enlever, fit-il avec un geste vers le costume, sinon vous allez vous piquer. »

Ce fut probablement la séance de déshabillage la plus embarrassante qu'ait vécu John sur toute sa formation de tailleur. Il finit cependant par avoir entièrement réinstallé le costume à retoucher sur le portant, tandis que Sherlock avait renfilé ses propres vêtements.

« Les finitions seront faites d'ici la semaine prochaine. Jeudi après-midi, je pense, indiqua John en le précédant dans la boutique.

Il se sentait moins gêné, là, dans la pièce dont la vitrine empêchait toute tentative de rapprochement de la part de Sherlock. Il ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser.

\- Très bien. Tiens, répondit l'intéressé en lui tendant une petite carte.

John jeta un œil au numéro inscrit clairement sur le petit rectangle blanc.

\- Merci.

\- Même si c'est pour refuser… envoie-moi un message ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et Holmes lui serra la main – un geste qui paraissait complètement incongru après ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Puis il enfila son long manteau, déverrouilla la porte de la boutique et sortit avec un dernier regard pour John. Celui-ci attendit de le voir monter dans un taxi pour retourner la carte.

« Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant », lut-il à voix haute.

ooo

 _Bonsoir Monsieur Holmes. C'est John. Je ne viendrai pas-_

Non.

 _Bonsoir Monsieur Holmes. J'accepte votre invita-_

Non.

 _Sherlock,_

Non, certainement pas. John jeta rageusement son portable sur son lit. Incapable de trouver les bons mots – et surtout incapable de décider si, oui ou non, il voulait aller dîner avec le détective. Il s'efforça de respirer profondément, puis reprit son téléphone. Il tapa à toute vitesse pour ne pas se laisser le temps de se dégonfler.

 _Bonsoir. J'accepte le dîner. John W._

Il appuya sur « envoyer » et plongea son téléphone sous son oreiller comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui saute au visage, avant de rire nerveusement. _Je suis capable de lui faire_ ça _dans la boutique, mais je suis pas foutu de lui envoyer un sms sans galérer comme un gosse timide. Bien joué, Watson._

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en soupirant, et repêcha son portable. L'oreiller ne changerait pas la réponse de toute façon. Il jeta un œil à l'écran – un nouveau message.

 _Ce soir ? – SH_

John déglutit. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

 _Oui,_ répondit-il simplement avant que ses nerfs ne lâchent.

 _Veux-tu que je vienne te chercher ? – SH_

 _Non, merci. Donnez-moi l'adresse et je vous y retrouverai._

Hors de question de donner son adresse à Holmes. La réponse fut presque immédiate, encore une fois.

 _Chez Angelo, en face du 22, Northumberland Street. 20h ? – SH_

 _Très bien. A tout à l'heure._

Une heure et demie plus tard, John sortait de la bouche de métro la plus proche de l'adresse indiquée par le détective. Il avait eu le temps de prendre une longue douche, d'hésiter sur les vêtements à porter, de songer sept fois à annuler, pour finir par se décider pour un pantalon gris clair et sa chemise préférée, dont une de ses amies lui avait dit qu'elle mettait ses yeux en valeur. Il avait enfilé chaussures, veste et écharpe, vérifié le trio portefeuille-clés-portable à ne pas oublier, et avait quitté son appartement.

Il marcha les quelques minutes nécessaires à rejoindre Northumberland Street, et ne tarda pas à apercevoir une silhouette mince et familière à l'angle d'une rue. John se figea comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ? Mais avant qu'il ne se reprenne suffisamment pour avancer (ou faire demi-tour en courant), le détective tourna la tête et l'aperçut, lui adressant un signe de la main. Plus le choix – John avança jusqu'à l'homme.

« Bonsoir, John, le salua Sherlock avec un demi-sourire en coin.

\- Monsieur Holmes, répondit-il nerveusement.

\- Sherlock, je t'en prie ! » demanda l'intéressé en lui indiquant d'entrer dans le petit restaurant italien.

Ils s'installèrent près de la fenêtre, et un homme en chemise à carreaux et tablier s'approcha d'eux avec un immense sourire.

« Sherlock ! tonna-t-il joyeusement.

\- Angelo, répliqua le détective calmement en lui serrant la main.

\- Toujours un plaisir de te voir ici. Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? Tout ce que tu veux – pour toi et ton rencard, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour John.

 _Je ne suis pas son rencard_ , avait-il envie de répondre. Mais ç'aurait été mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vais chercher une bougie. Ça sera plus romantique », continua l'homme, indifférent au malaise du jeune homme.

Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo revienne, pose une petite bougie sur la table et lève le pouce vers eux. Sherlock le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis tourna son attention sur John.

« Les lasagnes sont excellentes, indiqua-t-il.

\- Oh. D'accord, marmonna John en plongeant le nez dans sa carte.

Sherlock retint un soupir, et baissa d'une main le menu qui masquait le visage de John.

\- John, je crois qu'après ce qui s'est passé, la timidité n'est plus de mise, si ?

\- Je… je suis désolé, Monsieur… Sherlock. Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Rien ne t'oblige à parler si tu n'as rien à dire, l'interrompit le détective. Mais ne te cache pas, s'il te plaît. Si j'avais voulu manger face à face avec la carte, je ne t'aurais pas invité.

John eut un vague sourire, et opina.

\- Je vais prendre les lasagnes.

\- Angelo va être content. Pour une fois que quelqu'un y fera honneur ! Je ne mange pas beaucoup, et je choisis souvent des salades, précisa Sherlock devant l'air interrogateur de John. Alors il râle que je ne me nourris pas assez et que sa cuisine ne me ferait pas de mal…

L'apprenti sourit un peu plus franchement. _Il n'a sans doute pas tort. De ce que j'ai vu – et j'ai_ tout _vu – vous n'êtes pas bien gros…_

\- Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître, dit-il à haute voix.

\- J'ai enquêté sur une affaire dont il était le principal suspect. J'ai prouvé qu'au moment d'un triple meurtre particulièrement brutal, il était à l'autre bout de la ville en train de cambrioler une villa. Il considère que je l'ai innocenté et qu'il a une dette éternelle envers moi, qu'il me rembourse en m'offrant mes repas quand je viens manger ici.

John fronça les sourcils, puis le souvenir de la carte de visite lui revint en mémoire.

\- Vous êtes détective, c'est ça ? Sur votre carte, c'était écrit détective consultant. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Sherlock allait répondre lorsqu'Angelo revint prendre leur commande. Ils indiquèrent leur choix rapidement, puis l'Italien retourna en cuisine.

\- Ça signifie que je ne suis pas détective privé. Lorsque la police patauge – et ça arrive dans la plupart des cas – elle me consulte pour que j'aide à la résolution de l'enquête.

\- Mais… Vous n'êtes pas policier, si ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Et la police vous laisse enquêter sur leurs affaires ?

Sherlock eut un petit sourire satisfait. Non seulement John se détendait – lentement – mais il avait l'air de s'intéresser à son travail. En tout cas, la mention de « triple meurtre particulièrement brutal » ne l'avait pas fait réagir outre mesure. Une grimace contenue, un regard curieux, et c'était tout. Un bon point pour lui. Sherlock sourit, toute modestie oubliée.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi. »

Angelo leur avait apporté leurs assiettes, et ils s'étaient tus. Sherlock observait attentivement John, ses yeux toujours affamés à la recherche de détails, d'informations, tandis que le jeune homme consacrait son attention à ses lasagnes – et à tout le restaurant, sauf Sherlock. Ce qui n'allait pas du tout. Le détective fronça les sourcils, et ignorant sa salade, il piqua du bout de la fourchette un morceau de lasagnes que John venait de couper. L'apprenti releva des yeux surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il, mais s'arrêta lorsque Sherlock mangea délicatement la bouchée de pâte et de sauce, le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam étant parfaitement hypnotique.

Les joues du jeune homme se teintèrent d'un rouge soutenu, et il lança un nouveau coup d'œil alentour.

\- Personne ne s'en soucie, tu sais ? demanda doucement Sherlock.

\- Ne se soucie de quoi ?

\- De nous. Ensemble. A cette table. La seule personne qui nous regarde régulièrement, c'est Billy, et c'est le serveur. Il vérifie l'avancement de notre repas.

John rougit encore plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que… Comment savez-vous…

\- Que tu es gêné d'être ici avec moi ? Simple. Tu me regardes à peine, tu manges vite, et tu regardes autour de toi pour voir si on nous remarque. Pourtant, si tu as accepté de manger avec moi, c'est que tu en avais envie. Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qui te gêne tant… Et je déteste ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

L'apprenti détourna le regard, qu'il avait fixé sur Sherlock, incrédule. Etait-il donc si transparent ?

\- Je…

\- Est-ce que c'est la situation particulière dans laquelle nous nous trouvons qui fait que ça te gêne ? Ce n'est pas le fait que nous soyons deux hommes. Si tu n'assumais pas ta sexualité, tu n'aurais pas osé me toucher dans le salon d'essayage. Hmm… Oh. Oh, je vois. Tu as l'impression que je ne t'ai invité que pour te « rembourser » pour ton « service ». Tu as l'impression que tout le monde autour de toi sait ce que tu as fait, et tu as peur qu'on ne te prenne pour quelqu'un qui _vend_ ce genre de services. Très honnêtement, John, je préfèrerais que ce repas ne soit que le début de notre soirée. Et l'avis de la plèbe ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

 _Facile à dire, ce n'est pas vous qu'on prend pour un prostitué,_ voulut répondre John. A la place, il s'entendit demander :

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ?!

Sherlock haussa les épaules, comme si c'était tout naturel.

\- C'est mon métier, John. La police ne consulte pas d'amateurs.

John fronça les sourcils. La remarque l'avait piqué, et il rétorqua, l'air peu convaincu.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tout deviner. Personne n'est omniscient.

\- Je ne devine pas. J'observe.

\- Et quand vous m'observez, vous voyez que je suis gêné. Fantastique.

Le sourire de Sherlock se fit narquois devant le sarcasme amer.

\- Je vois bien plus que ça.

John croisa les bras sur la table, abandonnant son assiette presque vide. Il voulait jouer ? Très bien. Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un prétendu détective.

\- Je vous écoute », le défia-t-il.

Sherlock se pencha en avant, posa les coudes sur la table, et joignit les doigts devant ses lèvres. Ses yeux parcoururent John une fois de plus, et le jeune homme se retint de frissonner sous le regard inquisiteur.

« Tu viens d'une famille modeste. Tu es venu en métro, pas en taxi. Tu habites trop loin d'ici pour venir à pieds, mais tu n'as pas les moyens ou pas l'habitude de prendre des taxis – je penche pour l'habitude. Shaun doit te payer tout à fait raisonnablement, vu la qualité de ton travail. Tu as commencé à travailler chez lui en septembre, dernière année de formation, n'est-ce pas ? Tu espères qu'il va t'embaucher au terme de ton apprentissage. Entre nous, c'est probable. Il est proche de la retraite et va avoir besoin de laisser son affaire à quelqu'un de confiance, quelqu'un qui puisse continuer à fournir des produits de qualité. C'est pour ça qu'il a pris un apprenti.

Tu ne t'es pas toujours destiné à la couture. Un travail manuel et précis, sans aucun doute, vu la stabilité de tes mains et la finesse de tes doigts... Chirurgien, peut-être ? Mais tu n'avais pas les moyens pour une telle formation. Un frère ou une sœur qui voulait aussi faire des études ? Ou simplement le souci de ne pas ruiner ta famille ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, le métier de tailleur te plaît. Tu vas jusqu'à te faire tes propres vêtements. C'est toi qui as cousu cette chemise, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est extrêmement semblable à celle que tu as faite pour mon nouveau costume. La finition du col est exactement identique. Tu as bien choisi le tissu. On a dû déjà te dire que ce bleu fait ressortir tes yeux. »

John avait peu à peu écarquillé les yeux tout au long de la tirade. Lorsque Sherlock finit par être obligé de reprendre son souffle, l'apprenti secoua la tête, sidéré.

« Vous êtes incroyable, souffla-t-il avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ne jouez pas les modestes. C'était impressionnant.

Le détective eut un petit sourire.

\- Pas de fausse modestie ici. C'est une perte de temps. Je suis juste habitué à des réactions plus proches de « allez vous faire voir » que de « c'était impressionnant ».

John rit.

\- Je vois ça. Et pour les réactions, ça peut se comprendre. Si vous déballez tous les secrets des criminels comme ça, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils n'apprécient pas. »

Etrangement, les déductions de Sherlock avaient détendu John. Leur repas se termina dans une ambiance beaucoup moins crispée, et l'attention du jeune homme s'était détournée des autres clients du restaurant pour se concentrer sur le détective. Il l'avait bombardé de questions sur ses enquêtes, sur ses expériences, et avait l'air de considérer que discuter de distillation d'entrailles était tout à fait approprié lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Sherlock était intérieurement abasourdi par l'absence de dégoût dans l'expression de John, par le fait que le jeune homme ne soit pas parti en criant qu'il ne resterait pas une minute de plus avec un cinglé pareil et qu'il enverrait le costume par la poste, ne mettez plus jamais les pieds dans cette boutique s'il vous plaît et est-ce qu'il est possible de me laver la bouche à l'eau de Javel ?

Mais non, l'apprenti avait ouvert grand ses yeux et ses oreilles et avait écouté Sherlock parler de chair en décomposition, de cadavres mutilés et des incompétents qui avaient – à sa grande incompréhension et son atterrement le plus complet – décroché un job dans la police.

Ils sortirent du restaurant après avoir remercié Angelo – qui avait littéralement rayonné de joie en disant qu'il était fier de Sherlock et qu'il pouvait revenir avec John quand il voulait – et firent quelques pas ensemble en direction de l'arrêt de métro. Le dos de la main de Sherlock effleura celle de John alors qu'ils marchaient, proches l'un de l'autre.

« John.

\- Hmm ?

\- Merci d'être venu.

L'apprenti haussa les épaules.

\- Pas de quoi. J'ai passé une bonne soirée.

\- Tant mieux. Moi aussi. J'espérais que tu ne me trouverais pas complètement insupportable.

\- Disons que vous n'êtes pas le connard auquel je m'attendais, répondit honnêtement John.

\- Content de l'apprendre… ? » marmonna Sherlock en retenant un sourire.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, retenant John par l'épaule. Le jeune homme leva le visage, surpris. Les traits de Sherlock étaient redevenus sérieux.

« Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qui… »

La main du détective frôlant sa joue le fit oublier ce qu'il allait demander. Du bout des doigts, Sherlock contourna sa mâchoire, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Sa paume finit par se poser avec douceur contre son visage, et les paupières de Sherlock se baissèrent, son regard glissant sur ses lèvres avant de remonter. John en oublia de respirer. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que le détective s'était rapproché de lui et avait posé son autre main sur le haut de son bras.

Sherlock inclina la tête, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de la bouche de John pour parler.

« John, souffla-t-il.

C'était une question.

\- Oui », répondit le jeune homme.

Sherlock fit disparaître la dernière distance entre eux. Il goûta délicatement la bouche de John, qui oublia instantanément qu'ils étaient en pleine rue et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Le détective émit un imperceptible soupir. Sa main sur le visage de John glissa dans les courtes mèches blondes, et il recula légèrement, avant de se laisser enivrer.

« … John.

\- …, fut incapable de dire le jeune homme.

\- J'aimerais qu'on reprenne là où on s'était arrêté il y a trois semaines.

John ne répondit toujours pas. Des pensées cohérentes ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Il y a certaines… certaines choses que j'aurais voulu faire. Avant que Shaun ne revienne fort inopportunément, continua Sherlock en caressant la joue de John du bout de son nez.

L'apprenti se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- J'habite à deux rues d'ici, indiqua le détective.

Le ronronnement chaud vibra contre la peau de John, et il frissonna. Il tentait désespérément de réfléchir clairement. Il avait terriblement envie de suivre Sherlock jusque chez lui, mais il avait peur que les choses ne tournent comme dans le salon d'essayage. Et il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas se laisser utiliser. Il ne voulait pas retrouver la sensation de vide, l'impression d'être souillé de ce jour-là en rentrant à son appartement.

Sherlock interrompit ses pensées qui s'assombrissaient.

\- John, ne réfléchis pas tant, tu vas te faire mal, fit-il doucement. Je ne suis pas égoïste au point que tu crois. Je m'occuperai bien de toi, c'est promis… » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure tout contre son oreille.

L'apprenti laissa échapper un soupir. Qui essayait-il de convaincre qu'il avait envisagé une seule seconde de rentrer chez lui ?

ooo

L'appartement de Sherlock était effectivement proche, et l'anticipation les faisant accélérer le pas, ils l'atteignirent en seulement quelques minutes. A peine la porte d'entrée refermée, Sherlock fit volte-face et saisit John d'une main sur la hanche, l'autre s'enroulant sur l'arrière de sa nuque, l'attirant dans un baiser brûlant et affamé.

Hoquetant de surprise, John s'accrocha aux épaules du détective, avant de se reprendre et de répondre avec ardeur contre les lèvres grisantes de Sherlock. Il sentait l'homme le faire reculer pas à pas, sans s'en préoccuper outre-mesure – il avait l'esprit déjà suffisamment occupé par les mains et la bouche qui le rendaient lentement fou.

Rompant à peine le contact, Sherlock murmura contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Dix-sept. »

 _Dix-sept quoi ?_ se demanda confusément John avant de buter contre la première marche. Il commença à monter l'escalier à reculons instinctivement, plus concentré sur la langue qui caressait la sienne et les mains qui tripotaient innocemment les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

« Neuf, haleta Sherlock lorsque John mordit sa lèvre inférieure, commençant à s'enhardir.

\- J'étais censé compter… ? » répliqua-t-il, la voix déraillant sous les soins d'une certaine bouche collée à son cou.

Ils trébuchèrent sur quelques marches de plus, leurs respirations désordonnées résonnant faiblement dans la cage d'escalier. John perdit le compte qu'il essayait tout juste de tenir, les mains de Sherlock s'étant glissées sous sa chemise avec l'évidente intention de lui faire perdre son souffle.

« Trois… susurra le détective tout contre son oreille. Deux… Une…

\- Zéro », répliqua John, pantelant, en posant le pied sur le palier.

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin et continua à le pousser en arrière tout en l'embrassant, lui faisant passer une porte. Il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour la verrouiller derrière lui.

John profita du minuscule instant de répit pour tenter de reprendre pied avec la réalité, mais Sherlock fut à nouveau face à lui en un rien de temps, un sourire prédateur sur le visage. L'apprenti déglutit, s'efforçant de se reprendre. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être timide – il ne l'était pas spécialement, d'une manière générale – surtout après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vaguement mal à l'aise. Il avait _envie_ de faire confiance à Sherlock, mais il n'y arrivait pas complètement.

Et le détective le voyait très bien. Aussi, il se fit violence pour ralentir le rythme – il s'était déjà laissé aller trois semaines auparavant – il devait bien ça à John. Reprenant la maîtrise de fer qu'il avait habituellement sur son corps, Sherlock plongea son regard dans les yeux troublés par le désir et l'angoisse du jeune homme, s'efforça de lui transmettre toute la douceur dont il était capable.

« John », murmura-t-il, à peine audible.

Il saisit les épaules de l'apprenti et lui ôta délicatement sa veste, la suspendit, et fit de même avec son propre manteau. Il ôta tranquillement ses chaussures, et sourit en voyant que John suivait le mouvement.

Il le guida ensuite dans le salon, jusqu'au canapé qui était miraculeusement vierge de tout élément gênant – vaisselle sale, partie d'expérience, dossier d'enquête – et le fit asseoir. Il se posa à côté du jeune homme, qui semblait un peu perdu par la tournure des évènements, et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, les doigts plongés dans les cheveux blonds. Il traça soigneusement son chemin du bout de la langue, ses lèvres quittant celles de John pour aller explorer son cou.

Le jeune homme avait faiblement agrippé sa taille et renversé la tête en arrière, se laissant aller aux soins du détective. Celui-ci fit descendre ses mains lentement, les dirigeant vers le col déjà entrouvert de John. Il défit les boutons un à un, délicatement, prenant garde à ne pas abîmer une chemise à laquelle John tenait visiblement – et qui lui seyait à la perfection. Il fit glisser l'étoffe des épaules de l'apprenti qui frissonna, et posa le vêtement sur la table basse.

Il recentra son attention sur le torse désormais nu du jeune homme, ses yeux le parcourant avec une avidité à peine retenue. La peau légèrement hâlée, la musculature définie qui dénotait le sportif, la cicatrice presque effacée sur l'épaule gauche – _opération de l'articulation ?_ demanda son esprit toujours curieux – il voulait tout voir. Ses mains ne tardèrent pas à explorer la zone à leur tour. Il voulait tout sentir.

Relâchant un tout petit peu son contrôle en voyant que John se détendait lentement, Sherlock retrouva les lèvres du jeune homme, les goûtant une fois de plus avec délectation. Il sourit contre la bouche entrouverte de John en sentant des doigts s'attaquer à sa propre chemise. D'accord, il lui laissait ce plaisir – ensuite, c'était à son tour de s'occuper de lui.

La chemise blanche de Sherlock rejoignit sa collègue bleue sur la table basse, et le détective ne put se retenir d'enrouler un bras autour de la taille de John, le pressant contre son torse, hoquetant sous le contact chaud et vibrant. Sa volonté s'effritait, et il s'efforça de la maintenir. Il poussa John en arrière, le faisant s'allonger sur le sofa, s'étendant sur lui avec un soupir de désir contenu. Les mains de John s'envolèrent de sa taille pour se noyer dans ses boucles lorsque Sherlock mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, embrassa son menton, sa gorge, descendant inexorablement. Un coup de langue expert fit se dresser un téton surpris, des lèvres chaudes firent doucement gémir John.

Réprimant un sourire triomphant, Sherlock continua son chemin, prenant son temps pour embrasser les côtes, effleurer les flancs et la taille de son souffle chaud. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, taquinant le bas-ventre de John, juste au-dessus de sa ceinture. Le jeune homme se cambra sous les attentions du détective, plaquant malgré lui ses hanches contre son torse. Sherlock laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit vibrer John de la tête aux pieds. Il déboucla la ceinture de cuir noir, déboutonna le pantalon d'un geste fluide, et releva son regard vers John pour s'assurer qu'il ne dépassait pas les bornes.

Le jeune homme avait la nuque arquée, les yeux étroitement fermés et la respiration sifflante. Ses doigts étaient tremblants contre le cuir chevelu de Sherlock. Satisfait par ce qu'il voyait, il fit doucement glisser le pantalon de John jusqu'à ses pieds, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses au passage, mordillant une cheville… Il ôta complètement le vêtement, entraînant les chaussettes, puis l'abandonna avec le reste avant de remonter se glisser entre les jambes du jeune homme.

Sherlock caressa le caleçon noir du bout du nez, juste dans le creux de l'aine, laissa son souffle hérisser les poils blonds qui se perdaient sous le tissu. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous la ceinture élastique, griffant – oh, tellement doucement, juste _comme ça_ – la peau sensible qui se cachait en dessous, puis tirèrent le sous-vêtement vers le bas, relâchant un peu la tension qu'il maintenait. Le détective redressa à nouveau la tête et sourit.

« Je crois me souvenir de quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu sa part… » ronronna-t-il, sa voix grave faisant se redresser John brusquement, les yeux grand ouverts, la lèvre inférieure marquée de l'empreinte de ses dents.

John n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et ce qu'il avait essayé de commencer à dire se perdit dans un grognement inarticulé, la bouche de Sherlock s'étant refermée sur lui. Son souffle s'évanouit et il mit plusieurs secondes à le retrouver. La chaleur humide qui l'entourait fit disparaître la moindre tentative de pensée construite, et il s'abandonna aux délices que lui offrait le détective. C'était indécent, obscène, probablement illégal dans certains pays. La langue aux mots si acérés s'était faite douce et agile, plus enivrante qu'une drogue. Les doigts longs et fins effleuraient son ventre et ses hanches de caresses taquines.

Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce que son ventre se contracte et qu'il lui soit à peine possible de respirer, que ses mains se crispent malgré lui dans les boucles soyeuses du détective.

« Sherlock, parvint-il à articuler, la voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, Sherlock, attends –

Le détective continua ses mouvements avec un vague son d'encouragement, mais John tira un peu plus vigoureusement sur les mèches sombres.

\- Non, Sherlock, _oh bordel_ , Sherlock, pas comme ça, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il, pantelant.

L'homme finit par obéir, se redressant avec un dernier coup de langue insolent, et releva des yeux perçants vers le jeune homme, qui se sentit rougir dans la pénombre de la pièce.

\- Comment, alors ? demanda Sherlock, tout doucement.

John peinait à retrouver sa respiration, s'efforçant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

\- Je… Je te veux. En moi, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, incapable de soutenir l'incendie qui brûlait dans le regard du détective. S'il te plaît », ajouta-t-il, tout juste audible.

Les mots envoyèrent une décharge d'électricité dans le corps de Sherlock, qui ne put retenir un frisson. Il posa un baiser tremblant d'impatience sur le ventre du jeune homme, se rendant brusquement compte d'à quel point il en mourait d'envie, lui aussi. Il se releva, finit de retirer le sous-vêtement désormais inutile de John, et s'occupa de son propre pantalon avec des gestes fébriles. Juste avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre, il se pencha vers John, volant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? s'assura-t-il, plongeant un regard sérieux dans celui de John.

\- Oui.

\- Je reviens dans une seconde », murmura Sherlock en l'embrassant encore.

 _Pourquoi suis-je soudain incapable de me passer de ses lèvres ?_ se demanda-t-il confusément en ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il en tira rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et revint dans le salon.

John s'était redressé, adossé à un accoudoir, et le regarda se diriger vers lui avec une expression indéchiffrable, même pour lui. Il s'installa à côté de l'apprenti, et posa le flacon et le petit sachet sur la table. Il fit glisser un doigt le long du torse de John, notant que sa respiration, si elle n'était toujours pas régulière, s'était nettement calmée. Parfait – ça lui laisserait plus de temps.

Tandis que sa main droite jouait toujours sur le ventre et les flancs du jeune homme, évitant avec malice la zone la plus demandeuse, Sherlock glissa l'autre plus bas, entre les jambes qui s'écartèrent pour lui. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement l'entrée encore fermée, arrachant un halètement à John. Comprenant que l'apprenti était aussi impatient que lui, le détective saisit le petit flacon et enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant, puis les replaça là où ils étaient.

Avec la délicatesse qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux expériences les plus dangereuses, Sherlock prépara soigneusement John à la recevoir. D'un doigt, il passa à deux, puis à trois, tout en couvrant son torse et sa gorge de baisers, les gémissements et grognements du jeune homme vibrant tout contre des lèvres. Lorsque les sons se transformèrent en cris tout juste retenus, Sherlock retira ses doigts et enfila le préservatif.

« John… murmura-t-il en attirant le jeune homme contre lui.

Il le fit s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses, lui-même avachi contre le dossier du canapé, et saisit les hanches du jeune homme.

\- Va à ton rythme », lui souffla-t-il en tendant le cou pour capturer ses lèvres.

John acquiesça en mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure du détective, saisit d'une main le membre tendu pour le guider vers son entrée, et se laissa lentement descendre, sa tête roulant vers l'arrière, sa gorge laissant échapper un râle parfaitement débauché. Il était bien trop loin pour s'en soucier ou en avoir honte, et il finit par être installé sur les hanches de Sherlock.

Le détective face à lui avait fermé les yeux, sa bouche tentatrice était entrouverte. John ne put s'empêcher de venir y sceller ses lèvres, sa langue cherchant sa jumelle pour jouer, et se sentant prêt, il donna un infime coup de bassin.

Le mouvement leur tira à tous deux un soupir bruyant, et les doigts de Sherlock resserrèrent leur prise sur sa taille lorsqu'il le réitéra. Il instaura une cadence lente, faisant langoureusement rouler ses hanches d'avant en arrière, encore et encore. La sensation de Sherlock à l'intérieur de son corps court-circuitait son cerveau, les seules pensées qu'il parvenait encore à avoir étant composées de _Sherlock, oui, oh, encore…_

Le détective réussit à se retenir de bouger pendant à peu près une demi-minute – puis ce fut trop. Ses mains glissèrent sur les fesses de John, les saisirent fermement pour accentuer le mouvement du jeune homme. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus, et il _fallait_ qu'il parvienne à s'empêcher de prendre ici et maintenant ce qui lui faisait envie – Sherlock se dégagea des lèvres douces de John, son propre bassin ondulant en contre-point avec celui de John. _C'est son plaisir qui compte, ce soir_ , se répéta-t-il silencieusement, et sourit lorsque le jeune homme ravala un cri à la vague suivante.

« Sherlock… ! hoqueta-t-il, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit et se referma, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.

\- Oui, John… répondit l'intéressé, incapable de mettre l'intonation d'une question dans sa phrase – il arrivait à respirer, c'était déjà miraculeux.

\- Je voudrais… _oh…_ Je… Tu ne vas pas assez profond… » hésita John, son timbre habituel disparu, laissant la place à un déraillement rauque.

Le détective déglutit, les paroles du jeune homme s'entrechoquant dans son esprit, manquant de lui faire perdre pied. Il attrapa fermement ses hanches pour soulever John, et lui faire effectuer un demi-tour. Une fois l'apprenti dos à lui, il l'attira sur ses cuisses, s'alignant pour le pénétrer à nouveau.

John ne put cette fois retenir son cri. L'angle était différent, Sherlock était enfoui plus profondément encore en lui, et ses bras s'étaient refermés sur son torse, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte ardente. Le détective redémarra son mouvement de bassin, ses mains se replaçant dans le creux de l'aine de John, lui faisant accompagner le rythme.

Si la première position avait été propice à la tendresse et à la lenteur, celle-ci leur fit rapidement oublier toute tentative de maîtrise. Lorsque Sherlock posa ses lèvres au bas de la nuque de John, imprimant une marque violacée d'une succion vorace, le jeune homme étira une main derrière lui pour agripper les boucles brunes, et ils perdirent toute retenue. Leurs mouvement se firent hachés, frénétiques, leurs voix se joignaient pour haleter, gémir, crier leur plaisir, leurs mains s'attachaient partout où elles pouvaient, laissant des traces de griffures.

« Sherlock, lâcha John, à bout de souffle, oh, _Sherlock_ … !

La main droite du détective lâcha le flanc qu'elle tenait et saisit le membre de l'apprenti. Les doigts s'enroulèrent autour, entamant un va-et-vient rapide. Sherlock sentait sa propre fin approcher, John se contractant autour de lui.

\- John… ! » rauqua-t-il contre sa nuque.

La voix de Sherlock fut suffisante pour faire basculer John avec un dernier cri. Il se tendit, sentant tout son corps pulser au rythme de son cœur emballé, et le détective le suivit quelques secondes après, trop stupéfié par l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait pour émettre le moindre son.

Pendant quelques instants, le silence de l'appartement ne fut troublé que par leurs souffles désordonnés. Lentement, ils ralentirent, retrouvant un rythme régulier à mesure que leurs pouls se calmaient. Sherlock avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de John, ses lèvres pressées contre son trapèze, et il avait entouré le torse du jeune homme de ses bras, se collant contre lui.

John laissa rouler sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre l'épaule du détective, et la tourna légèrement pour embrasser le lobe de son oreille.

« Sherlock..., murmura-t-il, pas très sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Mmh.

\- Je commence à avoir mal aux jambes », s'entendit-il chuchoter, un peu surpris que ce soit ça qui sorte, mais Sherlock émit un vague grognement en le relâchant.

Le jeune homme se redressa précautionneusement, testant son équilibre, puis se retourna pour faire face à Sherlock, soudain incertain sur la marche à suivre. Le détective ne le laissa pas réfléchir très longtemps, se levant à son tour et déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme, avant de l'entraîner vers la salle de bains.

Sherlock se débarrassa de son préservatif, et mouilla un gant de toilette avec de l'eau tiède avant de le tendre à John, qui le saisit avec un hochement de tête. Ils se nettoyèrent rapidement, dans un silence calme. Une fois revenu dans le salon, Sherlock repêcha leurs sous-vêtements dans le tas et tendit le sien à l'apprenti, qui l'enfila sans un mot. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Le détective l'attrapa doucement par la taille pour le tirer contre lui, et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit… » murmura-t-il.

John opina, détacha ses bras qui s'étaient accrochés au cou de Sherlock, et le suivit dans la chambre.

Le détective mit du temps à s'endormir. Le jeune homme s'était confortablement installé, la tête sur son torse, et avait sombré dans un profond sommeil après un long baiser et quelques murmures. Mais Morphée rejetait Sherlock. Plongé dans son Palais Mental, ses doigts jouant d'un air absent dans les courts cheveux de John, le détective tentait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il était complètement sorti de ses habitudes avec John. Dès le début. Il lui arrivait – rarement – de ressentir de l'attirance pour une personne, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi violent, aussi implacable, jamais au point de lui faire perdre ses esprit et de se laisser aller à ce point. Il avait voulu revoir John, persuadé d'avance qu'il s'en lasserait vite, mais que son corps serait au moins apaisé… Et le jeune homme, sans le savoir, avait balancé ses prédictions aux ordures d'un haussement de sourcil curieux et d'une question pertinente. Sherlock en avait été infiniment surpris, intrigué – et y avait-il quelque chose qu'il aimait mieux qu'une bonne énigme ?

Oui, John était une énigme. Et Sherlock comptait bien prendre tout son temps pour la résoudre – si c'était possible…

ooo

John se réveilla en sursaut lorsque son portable sonna sur la table de chevet de Sherlock. Il se précipita dessus pour arrêter l'alarme. Sept heures. Avec un soupir, il jeta un regard au détective endormi et enroulé autour de lui. Il se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte, et ne put résister à l'envie de faire courir ses doigts dans les boucles emmêlées, ses lèvres s'étirant malgré lui en un sourire.

Sherlock ouvrit un œil embrumé et saisit mollement son poignet.

« Mmh… Où est-ce que tu crois aller ?... marmonna-t-il, la voix pleine de sommeil.

John rit doucement.

\- Je dois aller travailler, Sherlock, fit-il.

Sherlock émit un grognement de protestation inintelligible. John n'était même pas sûr que le son ait été composé de mots.

\- Retourne dormir, murmura le jeune homme en se penchant, capturant les lèvres chaudes de Sherlock avec les siennes.

\- Mmh », répéta Sherlock, déjà en train de sombrer.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la chambre, John passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il renfila ses vêtements de la veille – notablement froissés – et vérifia qu'il avait toutes ses affaires. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement en désordre, il sortit, descendit les escaliers silencieusement et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui aussi doucement que possible.

Le samedi matin, le métro n'était pas aussi bondé que les autres jours, et John atteignit rapidement son arrêt. Il remonta la rue jusqu'à son appartement d'un pas vif, puis les trois étages, et enfin, il arriva chez lui.

Il se déshabilla, laissant ses vêtements en tas sur le sol, et sauta dans la douche, le jet ne tardant pas à devenir chaud. Il se frictionna vigoureusement, tentant d'ignorer les délicieuses courbatures qui étiraient ses muscles, l'eau désormais presque brûlante le détendant.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la boutique comme chaque matin à huit heures trente, il avait l'air frais et dispos, et nul n'aurait pu deviner que la soirée de la veille l'avait vu ébouriffé, débraillé, débauché.

L'apprenti verrouilla la porte dès qu'il fut entré, la boutique n'ouvrant pas avant neuf heures, et Mr. Silvery n'arrivant jamais avant neuf heures moins dix. John profita donc de ces vingt minutes de répit pour s'installer tranquillement dans l'atelier, et rêvasser en regardant un certain costume à terminer.

John était en train d'accrocher sa veste sur son portemanteau lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer plusieurs fois dans sa poche. Il le sortit, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur – il avait passé la journée à penser à lui, et à se poser des questions. Est-ce que Sherlock considérait que c'était un coup d'un soir ? Est-ce qu'il allait le revoir ? Oui, il le reverrait le jeudi suivant quand il viendrait chercher son costume… Secouant la tête, John ouvrit les messages successifs et sentit son cœur accélérer.

 _John, une enquête en dehors de la ville m'oblige à m'absenter quelques jours. J'aurais voulu te revoir ce soir, mais je ne peux pas mettre le Travail de côté… Tu peux toujours me joindre sur mon portable, je réponds aux sms assez rapidement, en général. – SH_

 _J'essaierai d'être de retour jeudi pour venir chercher mon costume à la boutique. Et t'embrasser en douce quand Shaun aura le dos tourné. – SH_

 _Merci pour la soirée d'hier. – SH_

 _Les conventions sociales auraient-elles voulu que j'envoie le dernier message en premier – ou même plus tôt ? Et que je te demande la permission avant de suggérer de t'embrasser ? – SH_

John rit doucement, et il composa sa réponse rapidement.

 _Au point où tu en es, tu peux oublier les conventions. J'attends jeudi avec impatience._

Il eut tout juste le temps de retirer ses chaussures avant qu'un nouveau message ne fasse vibrer son portable. Il attendit cependant d'être confortablement installé sur son lit, la bouilloire en marche, pour le lire.

 _Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un jour quelqu'un qui me surprenne si fréquemment. – SH_

John haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

… _Et ? C'est négatif… ?_

 _John, je suis difficile à surprendre. Le monde est aussi facile à lire qu'un livre pour enfants à mes yeux. Tu es jusqu'ici une agréable exception à cette règle. Je t'en prie, continue de me surprendre. – SH_

 _Je ferai ce que je peux._

Le dimanche et le lundi, jours de fermeture de la boutique Silvery & Co., passèrent à une allure d'escargot aux yeux de John. Bien qu'il ait de quoi s'occuper, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jeudi suivant avec une impatience grandissante, que les messages occasionnels de Sherlock ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à contenir. Le retour des jours de travail l'aidèrent un peu à supporter l'attente. S'occuper du costume de Sherlock l'autorisait à se perdre dans ses pensées tout en se concentrant sur sa tâche.

Le mercredi, en rentrant de sa pause déjeuner, John pénétra dans la boutique avec un grand sourire sur le visage, les joues légèrement rouges, le regard fixé sur son téléphone. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que son patron était derrière le comptoir et l'observait d'un œil amusé.

« Cette jeune fille doit être merveilleuse, pour te faire sourire comme ça, plaisanta le vieil homme.

John releva les yeux et rougit encore plus.

\- Euh… Non, ce n'est pas… enfin… bafouilla-t-il.

Silvery rit doucement.

\- Pardon, John, je ne voulais pas te gêner.

John reprit légèrement contenance, et ne put s'empêcher de corriger son patron.

\- Non, je veux dire… c'est… ce n'est pas une fille, expliqua-t-il maladroitement, et Silvery haussa un sourcil.

\- Oh ? Eh bien, peu importe, à vrai dire. Vu ton expression, c'est certainement quelqu'un de bien », conclut-il en retournant à son croquis.

John hocha la tête, même si l'homme ne le regardait plus. _Oui, je crois que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il faut juste observer pour le voir._ Il retourna dans l'atelier et se remit au travail, rangeant les mots de Sherlock dans sa poche.

Le jeudi finit par arriver, et John dut se retenir de trépigner jusqu'à seize heures trente. Le costume de Sherlock était fin prêt, soigneusement suspendu sur un cintre et couvert d'une housse protectrice en tissu.

Seize heures trente-deux. John fronça les sourcils. Sherlock n'avait jamais été en retard. Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris – Silvery avait lancé un regard désapprobateur à l'horloge, comme si c'était de sa faute. Seize heures trente-quatre. Le tailleur soupira.

« Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

\- Il n'a que quatre minutes de retard, protesta John, qui sentait son estomac se nouer.

Le patron sourit, n'ayant rien remarqué du trouble de son apprenti.

\- Soit il est ponctuel, soit il ne vient pas. Il a un métier imprévisible. Il rappellera sans aucun doute pour prendre un autre rendez-vous, ou il viendra à l'improviste. Pas de panique, John. J'ai vu ton travail, et je suis certain que ce costume lui ira comme un gant. Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, il viendra le chercher », ajouta-t-il d'un ton rassurant, comprenant de travers l'expression de John, qui hocha la tête.

Il n'avait pas peur que le costume ne lui aille pas. Il avait peur que Sherlock ait finalement décidé qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Pourtant, ses messages… ses messages exprimaient le contraire, non ? John retourna dans l'atelier en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Sherlock n'avait pas répondu à un seul de ses sms ce jour-là. _Sans doute l'enquête qui lui prend plus de temps que prévu,_ tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

A dix-huit heures, Silvery commença à éteindre les lumières.

« John ? appela-t-il en direction de l'atelier. Je m'en vais. Ne pars pas trop tard, hein ?

\- Je finis juste ce patron pour Mrs. Williams, monsieur. Je fermerai », répondit John avec un sourire qu'il espéra convaincant.

Il fut apparemment suffisant, car Silvery hocha la tête en guise de salut, et John entendit la clochette signaler sa sortie. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de déception et hésita à renvoyer un message à Sherlock, mais abandonna l'idée. Il n'allait pas le harceler inutilement. Contenant son amertume, John se reconcentra sur ses mesures.

Sherlock sortit du taxi en signifiant au chauffeur de l'attendre, et il grimpa rapidement les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte vitrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers, et sourit en constatant que de la lumière filtrait par l'entrebâillement de la porte de l'arrière-boutique, au fond de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il jeta un œil à son portable, qui lui indiqua dix-huit heures trente-deux. Shaun était certainement déjà parti, ce qui ne laissait qu'une possibilité – John.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Sherlock redescendit et s'adossa au taxi, ses doigts courant sur le clavier de son téléphone.

 _Mon enquête a pris un tour inattendu, je viens juste de boucler l'affaire. – SH_

Il n'eut à patienter que quelques secondes avant de recevoir une réponse. A l'intérieur de la boutique, il vit la lumière de l'atelier s'éteindre.

 _Tout s'est bien passé, j'espère ? J'étais sur le point de partir de la boutique._

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la clochette tinta, et John sortit de la boutique, verrouillant soigneusement la porte avant de descendre les trois marches du perron.

« Besoin d'un taxi ? lança le détective, faisant brusquement relever la tête à John.

\- Sherlock ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, rougissant lorsque l'homme lui ouvrit la portière.

L'apprenti monta dans la voiture, suivi par Sherlock.

« J'ai l'impression de me faire kidnapper, plaisanta John, avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer, répliqua Sherlock en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue.

\- Et où va-t-on, monsieur le kidnappeur ?

Sherlock rit.

\- Il faut que je passe chez moi pour me changer. Ensuite, on peut aller manger quelque part, si tu as envie. Il y a un bon chinois pas loin.

\- Vendu. »

Le détective se tourna finalement vers le chauffeur, qui attendait patiemment que ses deux clients aient fini de flirter.

« 221B, Baker Street », annonça-t-il.

ooo

Après une explication obscure sur la relation entre le tiers inférieur d'une poignée de porte et la qualité d'un restaurant chinois, et un repas – effectivement délicieux – dans ledit restaurant, John et Sherlock se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans un taxi, en direction de l'appartement du jeune homme. John devant aller travailler le lendemain, il avait suggéré de passer la nuit chez lui afin de lui permettre de partir plus tard le matin, et Sherlock avait été tout à fait convaincu.

Le détective s'était affalé sur la banquette arrière, la tête posée sur les cuisses de John malgré les protestations de celui-ci à propos de la ceinture de sécurité. Résigné, l'apprenti avait lâché l'affaire, ne résistant pas à la tentation de plonger ses doigts dans la masse de cheveux bouclés de Sherlock.

Ils passèrent le trajet dans le silence, et montèrent tranquillement jusqu'au studio de John. D'un regard, le détective embrassa la pièce. Un grand lit, un coin bureau, un coin cuisine, et une petite salle de bains derrière une porte au fond. John baissa les yeux en voyant que Sherlock observait attentivement son appartement.

« Je, euh… je suis désolé, c'est beaucoup plus petit que chez toi… enfin…

Sherlock lui jeta un œil interrogateur.

\- Je vois mal pourquoi tu es désolé… tu as l'air d'être bien installé ici.

Puis il se pencha sur l'oreille du jeune homme, et posa une main dans le bas de son dos, avant de murmurer la suite.

\- Tant qu'il y a deux places dans ton lit… »

John eut un petit rire, et tourna vers Sherlock pour l'enlacer, enfouissant son visage contre son torse en soupirant de contentement. Le détective sentit son cœur accélérer alors qu'il serrait le jeune homme contre lui. Une vague d'affection le submergea, et il pressa ses lèvres contre la tempe de John.

« L'enquête m'a un peu épuisé, murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de l'apprenti. Je…

\- On peut se coucher et dormir, si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit John doucement, la voix étouffée dans la chemise de Sherlock, qui grogna légèrement.

\- J'ai attendu toute la semaine de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, et l'idée de dormir tout de suite me rebute un peu… mais d'un autre côté, ça fait autant de temps que je ne dors qu'une heure par nuit, marmonna-t-il.

A ces mots, John se dégagea, et observa le détective d'un air incrédule.

\- Une heure par… mais pourquoi ?! L'affaire était urgente à ce point ?

\- Urgente ? Non, pas spécialement, mais je ne dors quasiment jamais pendant les enquêtes. Ça me ralentit.

Le jeune homme rit, soupira, et secoua la tête.

\- Tu es improbable. »

Sherlock le fixa, incrédule. Il s'attendait à ce que John lui serve un couplet sur la nécessité de dormir correctement, ou qu'il exprime de la déception à l'idée de juste dormir, mais non. Au lieu de ça, l'apprenti se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur sa joue, avant de se dégager et de se déshabiller tranquillement.

Une fois en caleçon, John s'attaqua aux vêtements de Sherlock, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« On serait plus vite au lit si tu m'aidais un peu », fit-il remarquer avec un sourire, et le détective sortit de sa torpeur.

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et rejoignit John sous la couette. Le jeune homme se blottit contre lui, jusqu'à être à moitié allongé sur son torse, et l'embrassa. Sherlock répondit longuement au baiser, savourant la lente danse de ses lèvres avec celle de l'apprenti, la caresse de son souffle et de sa langue, et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il finit par renfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller pour regarder John, dont les yeux brillaient dans la pénombre.

« Est-ce qu'il est trop tôt pour te dire que tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil à moitié levé.

John sourit.

\- Comment ça, trop tôt ?

\- Dans notre relation. Si tant est que ce soit une relation, marmonna Sherlock.

Le jeune homme rit doucement.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Sherlock », murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

ooo

Le lendemain, à seize heures trente précises, Sherlock entra chez Silvery & Co., bien décidé à finalement avoir le costume responsable de toute cette histoire. Il salua Shaun avec un sourire, surprenant considérablement le vieil homme.

Après un essayage rapide et la conclusion que tout était à sa convenance – pour ne pas dire absolument parfait, Sherlock retourna dans la pièce principale en compagnie de Silvery.

A travers la porte ouverte de l'atelier, il aperçut John en plein travail sur sa machine à coudre. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, le jeune homme releva la tête et lui envoya un clin d'œil. Sherlock hocha légèrement la tête, puis recentra son attention sur le tailleur.

« Oh, Shaun, avant de partir, pourrais-je dire un mot à votre apprenti ?

\- Mais bien entendu, monsieur Holmes ! s'écria l'homme, avant de se tourner vers l'arrière-boutique. John ! Tu peux venir une minute ?

L'apprenti marqua son travail d'une épingle et rejoignit son patron derrière le comptoir.

\- Oui, monsieur ? interrogea-t-il.

\- John ? Je tenais à vous remercier pour le travail que vous avez fourni sur ce costume, déclara Sherlock en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme.

L'apprenti se retint de rire, et sourit poliment.

\- Je vous en prie, monsieur Holmes. Merci à vous.

Silvery sourit à son tour, inconscient de l'échange muet qui avait lieu entre son client et son apprenti.

\- Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis soulagé, dit-il. Sauf votre respect, Monsieur Holmes, vous êtes mon client le plus exigeant. Je suis content que le travail de John vous convienne.

Sherlock inclina la tête.

\- Vous avez bien choisi votre apprenti, Shaun. N'en changez pas. »

A dix-huit heures, John quitta la boutique en même temps que son patron, qui lui lança un coup d'œil surpris.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu ne restes pas après moi.

\- J'ai… un rendez-vous, répondit John en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir.

Silvery eut un petit rire.

\- Avec le garçon qui te faisait sourire l'autre jour ? Pardon, je suis d'une curiosité tout à fait indécrottable…

\- Oui, avec lui, répliqua John en réprimant son envie de rire.

 _S'il savait…_ songea-t-il. Mais Silvery ne savait pas – et même s'il avait su, il aurait probablement arboré exactement la même expression fière qui était apparue sur son visage.

\- Je suis content pour toi, John. J'avais peur que tu ne t'enfermes dans le travail, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Passe une excellente soirée, le salua-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

\- Merci, monsieur », répondit John avec un signe de tête.

Il prit la direction de l'arrêt de métro, un grand sourire sur le visage.

ooo

Tout juste une dizaine de minutes plus tard, John émergea du souterrain et rejoignit le numéro 221 de Baker Street. Il grimpa les quelques marches jusqu'à la porte noire, et appuya brièvement sur la sonnette. Presque immédiatement, une petite femme ouvrit la porte, époussetant d'une main sa robe prune.

« Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire interrogateur.

\- Oh… Euh… bafouilla John. Je, euh, je venais voir Sherlock Holmes.

La femme ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Ah ! Je crois qu'il ne prend pas d'enquête ce soir. Il m'a dit qu'il était occupé.

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Je… Non, je ne suis pas là… pour une enquête ?

Avait-il bien compris ce que la femme voulait dire ? Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter un seul mot, une voix grave retentit en haut de l'escalier.

\- Mrs. Hudson ! Il n'est pas plus là pour une enquête que pour répondre à vos questions ineptes ! John ! Monte !

La dénommée Mrs. Hudson secoua la tête.

\- Ce garçon m'épuise, parfois. Mais il lui arrive d'être gentil, déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

John hocha la tête, ne sachant que dire.

\- Hum… Pardon de vous avoir dérangée. Bonne soirée…

\- Pas de problème, mon garçon. »

Elle se détourna avec un sourire indulgent, en claquant discrètement sa langue. John haussa les épaules et gravit les marches – il ne put s'empêcher de les compter, et en trouva effectivement dix-sept. Sur le palier, la porte était grande ouverte, et il la referma derrière lui.

Sherlock était vautré sur le canapé, mais il se releva lorsqu'il vit John entrer. Le jeune homme déglutit, encore une fois émerveillé par la grâce naturelle du détective, et il eut tout juste le temps de formuler une dernière pensée avant que les lèvres de l'homme sur les siennes lui fassent perdre la raison.

De toutes les informations que son patron aurait pu lui donner à propos de Sherlock Holmes, il avait négligé les plus importantes. L'apprenti s'en fichait qu'il soit désagréable, hautain et pointilleux. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit exigeant à l'extrême et ait la répartie acide.

Il savait désormais que sous son incroyable charisme, Sherlock était un génie tendre, attentionné, insupportable, et tout simplement irréel.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Si ça vous a plu, vous pouvez remercier : 1) les Sims, pour la possibilité de faire des cochonneries dans les cabines d'essayage (qui a conçu cette fonctionnalité du jeu, sérieusement ? Que je lui envoie des chocolats) et 2) ma capacité à tout ramener à John et Sherlock...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de recevoir vos retours ! Et promis, j'essaierai de ne pas mettre vingt-cinq ans à répondre ;)**

 **Merci d'être passé par là et j'espère à très bientôt :)**

 **Flo'w**

 **PS : Oh, et je sais que le véritable tailleur de Sherlock Holmes ne s'appelle pas Shaun Silvery, mais... qui s'en préoccupe, quand ce qui compte, c'est l'apprenti ? ;)**


End file.
